Quiet Days
by 16Echos
Summary: Genesis decides to take a day off forgetting to tell anyone. Sephiroth and Angeal panic. The turks are vandalized. "...clad only in a black wife beater and red leather pants he jumped off the edge of the 74 floor building."


Quiet Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy **

It was quiet. Too quiet. This though hit Angeal Hewly as he sat in the SOILDIER first's common room doing paperwork. At first it had been just a small nagging in the back of his mind that he ignored just as easily as he ignored Zack when the puppy was being to obnoxious, but then it has become something else. Angeal glanced up and at the same time he saw Sephiroth look up. Clearly the same thing was bothering the other man.

From the opposite end of the room he watched as Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow, in response Angeal lifted one shoulder and then let it drop.

_What's going on? _

_I don't know._

Sephiroth glanced at the picture of Zack that was on Angeal's desk; Angeal thought for a moment then looked down at the mission papers in his hands.

_Is it Zack?_

_No, he's on a mission._

Angeal shuffled the mission papers causing Sephiroth to look up and then reach for his phone. The Silver haired general swiped the key pad a couple of times and then shook his head.

_Do we have a mission?_

_No._

Both generals sat back in their chairs stumped. Angeal pressed a hand to his forehead and tried to think but the silence was too loud. It was all compressing in a way that it should never have. _Something_ was off here and it didn't take a genius to realize that. Unfortunately, thought Angeal grimly, it was going to take a genius to figure out _what_ was wrong. If only Genesis was here reading _Loveless_ at the top of his lungs in a seductive voice then maybe he would be able too…

Angeal's head snapped up, he found himself staring Sephiroth directly in the eyes. Once again they seemed to be operating on the same frequency.

"_Genesis!"_ Angeal exclaimed. Sephiroth let out a small sigh as he furtively glanced about the room in hopes that Genesis would materialize suddenly.

"Have you seen him at all today?" Sephiroth asked, after it became clear that Genesis wasn't going to come running at the sound of his name.

Angeal frowned. As a matter of fact he _hadn't_ seen Genesis today. This was slightly troubling. Usually they saw Genesis in the mornings or at his office or just wandering around. Angeal couldn't recall seeing Genesis anywhere.

"No, have you?"

"Now that I think about it, I haven't either."

The two generals eyed each other grimly then Angeal said,

"I'll get the odd floors and the Virtual Tech. room"

"The even floors and the Café…actually we should check Loveless street first. I'll check there you call him, see if he picks up"

Angeal nodded his assent and speed dialed Genesis's number as Sephiroth grabbed his trench coat. A second later they both heard a silky voice recite the third act of Loveless. Sephiroth glanced around the room and saw a small red object lying on the couch.

"Well that plans a bust…wait…Gen never goes anywhere without his cell…"

"Perhaps he left in a hurry?"

"It's possible" _But not likely_ went unsaid.

* * *

Genesis sighed in content and leaned back against the clear glass. He was currently on the top of some building somewhere between Costa de Sol and Midgar. What was he doing? Why reading Loveless of course. Genesis smiled as he bought the hard backed book closer and ran his eyes over his favorite passage.

…_And only then shall you enter the domain of pure honesty and love. The quiet will seep over your liquid body like flames licking a wilting amethyst but you shall have nothing to fear from it, for you will be protected by those that have paved the road before you… _

Contrary to popular belief Genesis did not only read Loveless for its more alluring scenes. He was able to appreciate its whole beauty. The carefully authored literature in its meticulous form… How could anyone _not_ appreciate it? No matter, as long as he was there supporting the book in its pure form everything was ok.

Genesis flipped a couple more pages of the book and immersed himself in the story of the two best friends. Seconds later he looked up with a startled look on his face. _Oh dear, I didn't leave a message did I? _He mused tilting his head to the side, watching a couple of birds fly in formation. On one hand, it wouldn't be so bad and maybe either Angeal or Sephiroth were on a mission. If he was lucky they both were. _I could call them…maybe not. Urrgh. This is ridiculous! I am older than both of them why must I always have to tell them where I am going?_

Genesis sneered as he realized that he was suddenly sounding like a petulant child. _I'll just apologize when I get back. There. _And all his problems were solved. He leaned back on the glass once more and let the sun hit his face; the warming rays were soothing to the point of them almost being sinful. It had been such a long time since he had had time to relax by himself and appreciate the simple things. True, he wasn't that much of a humanitarian but despite what Angeal said he did appreciate the simple things…that gave some sort of pleasure to him.

Letting the sun hit his body at the right angle Genesis stood and let his cape fall onto the roof of the building. He stretched fully then took off his long sleeve shirt. He considered his leather pants and then let them stay on. Then, clad only in a black wife beater and red leather pants he jumped off the edge of the 74 floor building.

* * *

Angeal was about to rip out his own hair. It was official, either Hojo had kidnapped Genesis and had him hostage in his lab or Genesis had disappeared off the face of the earth. Personally Angeal was leaning towards the latter and hoping for the first. At least if Hojo had him they knew where he was. Sephiroth had point blank refused to go anywhere near Hojo's office and when Angeal had finally gotten to that side of the building, the crazy scientist wasn't there.

The tall man collapsed into a chair and dragged a hand over his face. It had been almost three hours since Genesis had officially gone missing and everyone who was acquainted with him knew it. Sephiroth had _convinced_ Lazard to send out a mass message to all of Genesis's friends and so far they had gotten no leads.

Angeal looked up hopefully as the door opened, and then let his expression fall as Sephiroth entered.

"Well, it's good to see you too" Sephiroth said referring to his crest fallen expression. Angeal smiled, sarcasm from Sephiroth was rare.

"Sorry, I've been going mad looking for him. Where do you think he could have gone? He's not anywhere in the compound…wait. Seph, did we check the Turks turf?"

Sephiroth turned away from the window where he had been scanning the skies. On his face was an odd expression, Angeal almost didn't want to know what the other man was planning.

"No…huh. We didn't. Angeal, I think it is about time that we _pay a visit_ to our friends. We could even _stop by _Tseng's office…"

_Crap._

* * *

Genesis was having the time of his life. He was currently air-boarding through the sky on his back. On his chest was a baby Chocobo. After an hour of flying with the birds that he had been watching from a distance when he was on the building, they had finally let their guard down around him. The mother of this baby Chocobo had even let him hold the bird after she had preened and smelled his feathers and hair. Apparently he was trustworthy, the thought send a smug smile on his face and the baby on his chest squawked at the sight of it. Genesis gave it a mocking glare.

"Quiet bird, I am currently gloating in my new found attribute and wish to do so in silence."

_Waark_. Genesis frowned.

"I do not think you are under-…"

_Waaaark._

"Now see here-..."

_WAAARK._ Then Genesis felt it. What felt like water, but Genesis immediately knew wasn't, ran down his stomach and seeped into his clothes. He froze, only staying afloat because of the involuntary reaction of his wings. On his face was a look of stunned surprise. Then he snapped out of it.

"Oh. No. You. Just. Did. NOT."

* * *

Sephiroth was smirking, a sight Angeal was used to by now, but for some reason it just seemed more evil today than usual. Perhaps it had something to do with them sneaking into the Turk's territory uninvited. Perhaps it had something to do with _accidently_ letting a smoke bomb go off in the middle of a room full of recently recruited Turks. It _might _have something to do with scratching Tseng's car or maybe it was _firkin' standing uninvited in the middle of the man's office. _

This was suicide Angeal knew; no one went uninvited into a Turk's office and came out fully sane. Or alive for that matter. But then again this was Sephiroth, and he himself was a First class…Maybe when Tseng caught them they wouldn't be in deep shit because ShinRa couldn't afford it if anything happened to them. Or at least he hoped. For the millionth time today Angeal cursed Genesis to the pits of the earth and back. If he hadn't gone missing they wouldn't be in a crazy Turks office leisurely going through his computer. Come to think of it…Why were they doing it in the first place?

"Hey Sephiroth, what exactly are we doing here anyway? What can we obtain from Tseng's computer?"

"There is very important information here Angeal," Sephiroth began seriously "Through Tseng's computer we can gather information that will help us greatly in the future, it is what I like to call _taking advantage of the situation._"

Angeal's mouth dropped. Oh Gaia. Please say that Sephiroth was joking. Or else he was going to be one _pissed_ Soldier.

"Sephiroth…you mean to tell me that you forced me to sneak into Turk territory under the pretense of looking for Genesis, when you have really come here to find out the next move he is going to execute in SOLDIER chess?"

* * *

It was official. This baby bird was going _down._ As soon as it crawled away from its mother. And as soon as the father put its claws away. And as soon as the big Chocobo in the corner stopped glaring at him. _Then_ the bird was definitely going down. It was written in the stars.

Genesis snuck a glare at the small bird and quickly schooled his features into a convincing smile as the mother bird glanced at him. He was still with the flock even though he had probably pissed them off by throwing the baby off his chest leaving it to plunge to its death if only if hadn't been for the glaring choboco. It had swooped down and gathered the smaller bird in its beak while Genesis zoomed downwards straight into the lake. He had stayed under for about four minutes scrubbing at his shirt when he had felt a disturbance in the water. It was only then that he realized that he had submerged himself in a lake full of sea monsters.

Thankfully the mother choboco didn't hold a grudge against him and had been the one to save him. By spotting his flaming red hair in the midst of blue and green and then holding on to it with her beak and _pulling._ Afterwards Genesis didn't know whether to be flattered or pissed. And now he was resting with the flock huddling into his cape and watching the sun set. All things considered it hadn't been that much of a bad day. He had spent the better of it lazing around in the sky, which he preferred to the ground, and had been accepted by a flock of untamed choboco. Now only if the big choboco in the corner would stop glaring at him…

_Waaark…_

Genesis looked away from the staring competition he had been having with the choboco only to see the one that had excreted on him standing two feet away. Blinking, he wondered how it got so close to him without him realizing.

_Waark…_

Damn the thing had big eyes…and such a forlorn face…he could have sworn it was apologizing…Oh forget this. Genesis threw his arms open and immediately the bird let out a high pitched squawk and jumped into his arms. Genesis cuddled the bird to his chest marveling at the feeling of the soft feathers. This animal was extraordinary. As if agreeing with his thoughts the nuzzling bird nipped his shoulder lightly and,

_Wark._

* * *

"Alright men Attention!"

Immediately the fifty soldiers in the room faced forward and were silent. Angeal leaned against the podium and glanced sideways at Sephiroth indicating that he should continue. He hadn't wanted it to come to this but ever since Lazard had found out that the red haired soldier was missing he had been calling every hour and issuing orders, such as this one.

"You are all receiving a mission concerning Commander Raphsodos. If there is anyone out there that has heard from the general in the last seven hours, speak now."

Dead silence.

"Moving on then, at half past twelve this morning it was discovered that Commander Raphsodos was not anywhere in the compound. It has come to my attention that he has not been seen by _anyone_ for the past seven hours. However this does not mean that he has defected. If you are to seen Commander Raphsodos anywhere you are to relay the message that he is wanted at headquarters immediately. If he resist's then I wish for you to radio in that you have his location. Do not engage. That is all. Dismissed"

Angeal and Sephiroth watched as the room slowly emptied in silence. It had been all day and there was no sign of Genesis even yet. Angeal was surprised that he still had his hair because of all the tugging and stress. It was affecting Sephiroth too, he could tell. The Sliver General was looking as sharp as ever but only Angeal caught the sight of the light shadows under the eyes and the minutely tense jaw.

Sighing, Angeal waited until the door shut after the stragglers and then motioned for Sephiroth to follow. It was getting late anyway, they should have been in the pent house by now just lazing about or doing whatever struck their fancy. At least that would have been what they were doing if the day hadn't been so off.

"Where could he have possibly gone?" Asked Sephiroth in a quiet voice. It was almost as if he was asking himself, but Angeal, for the sake of conversation answered.

"I don't know. But it _is_ Genesis, it's not like he's helpless or anything…right?"

"…Yeah"

And the mood declined. Conversation= not a good idea. The two generals traveled in silence for the rest of the way back to the large building. As soon as they arrived, Angeal out of habit glanced at the top floor, their floor. And gaped.

Sephiroth quickly sensed the mood shift and looked back at him trying to decipher the look on his friends face. When it became too much he asked,

"Alright, what is-…" But he was cut off by Angeal frantically waving a hand in his direction. Sephiroth held back his questions and waited while whatever phenomenon that had taken over his friend left. Then Angeal looked at him and said in slightly bemused tone,

"Our lights are going to go on in 5…4…3…2…" the lights went on.

Angeal and Sephiroth looked at each other simultaneously and nodded. In another half a second their wings' were out and before the second was fully over they had taken to the sky.

* * *

Genesis had just finished tying the knot on his robe and was about to grab his towel when the door was flung open with a bang, causing him to shriek and jump at least a foot in the air. Before he could fully comprehend what had happened, he was thrown onto the love seat and was being stared down by his captors.

Blinking rapidly Genesis tried to clear his head while trying to comprehend how dangerous the situation could be…wait a minute. Genesis blinked one last time as his head cleared and he recognized the two people he had assumed were his 'captors'.

_What_ _the_…

"…Angeal? Sephiroth?...what's going on?"

All he got were twin glares in response and Sephiroth nearly snarling at him. Okay… something was very off here. Genesis tried to think about what he could have done all day to piss them off but couldn't come up with anything…after all he was away the entire day. How could he have done anything right?

"What's going on? What'd I do? I was barely here all day…"

Angeal's face twisted into a sarcastic mask and Genesis immediately shut up. It was times like this that he regretted that he was smaller both in stature and muscle.

"Did you hear that Sephiroth? He was _barely_ _here_ _all_ _day_…How funny"

"Oh I heard" growled Sephiroth "Now I just want to know _where_ on this _Gaia_ _damned_ planet he was"

"Huh, really? I just want to know why the _hell_ he left without telling a _single_ soul"

And then it all clicked. Oh, _oh _oops. Frantically he tried to remember the reason he had thought of in the morning, but under the scorching gaze of two pissed off freakishly strong men it was rather hard.

"Umm…I was going to call you…" Genesis started off hoping that his tone didn't give away how nervous he was.

"With what?" Angeal scoffed making Genesis tilt his head in confusion.

"My…phone?"

With a sigh Sephiroth held up a scarlet red object that Genesis immediately identified. Okaaaay. Leaving his phone behind was definitely a bad idea but it wasn't like he did it on purpose.

"That was an accident…I mean it! I didn't know I left it behind, stop staring at me" And then he made that all fatal mistake: "Besides! What are you worried about anyway? I can take care of myself, see? I'm here now aren't I?"

Genesis yelped as Sephiroth's fist crashed centimeters from where his head was. Ok definitely not a good idea to mention how capable he was of taking care of himself.

"If you honestly think that that's what I'm furious over you better ready yourself to feel some serious pain" Sephiroth growled.

"Then what?" Genesis cried exasperated, he slapped Sephiroth's hand away from where it was curled into a fist still and stood up forcing Sephiroth to step back. "I'm here now aren't I? There's nothing wrong with me. So what if I forgot to leave a message? Big deal. You two aren't my parents" he hissed "Stop acting like it"

He was expecting the other two to back off or at least tone down but to his surprise neither happened. Angeal's gaze hardened and Sephiroth sneered at him.

"We would stop treating you like a child if you did not insist on acting like one"

"I do not!" he exclaimed moments before realizing that this statement was probably very childish. His hopes that Sephiroth and Angeal would let it go were dashed when both men smirked. Well Sephiroth sneered but whatever.

"I don't!"Genesis reiterated, trying to think of a better counter argument without seeming like he was hesitating.

The fact that Angeal and Sephiroth weren't letting it go was scaring him. Usually whenever he made a mistake he got yelled at and given the cold shoulder…for about an hour. He had an odd feeling that it wasn't going to happen this time.

He stood staring defiantly at his two friends with a sinking feeling in his stomach, and suddenly he knew this fight was different. It wasn't about the fact that he was gone so long or that he didn't call. It didn't even matter that he wasn't accepting that he did something wrong.

No. This fight was about pride.

Realization hit him as he stared into Angeal's and Sephiroth's eyes. Their fucking pride. Always their pride. Their constant need to be in control and protect. It was sickening.

Without realizing it Genesis twisted his face into a mask of scorn and depression. It always did suck to have an epiphany he mused silently.

Angeal and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and the sudden change in emotions that Genesis was giving off but didn't get a chance to question him because the red head pushed past them with speed only obtained by having mako and said,

"I'm taking a shower. Don't bother me…Sorry"

The two army generals were too shocked to move.

* * *

In the hot shower Genesis mused on how life would be if he were a choboco. Much happier, he supposed. Allowed to do pretty much whatever you wanted with no one to yell at you. No one's pride hurt if you left all of a sudden because they had some _trust_ in you. No one to assume that you couldn't take care of yourself and most of all people- sorry, _chobocos_ that loved you for you and not only because you were one of them.

Gaia damn those lucky chobocos.

**Please Review **


End file.
